


Les Misérables-A Parody

by JoanneValjean



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, That is It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally a parody of all of the songs in Les Misérables.  It is currently a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Misérables-A Parody

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't serious at all.

CONVICTS:   
Look down  
Look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down  
Look down  
We wish that there was pie.

CONVICT ONE:  
That cop is hot  
It's hard as hell below!

CONVICTS:  
Look down  
Look down   
There's twenty hours to go.

RANDOM DUDE:  
Then you two can bugger in peace.

OTHER CONVICTS:   
Shut the hell up.

CONVICT TWO:  
Ahem.  
I've done no wrong  
Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!

RANDOM CONVICT:  
My asswipe.

CONVICTS:  
(Somebody throw this son of a bitch out.)  
Ahem.  
Look down  
Look down  
Sweet Jesus doesn't care.

CONVICT THREE:  
I think she'll wait  
I doubt that she'll be true!

CONVICTS:  
Look down  
Look down  
She won't be doing you.

RANDOM CONVICT:  
Yeah dude....sorry about that........  
(PROMPTLY GETS THROWN OUT)

CONVICT FOUR:  
When I get free you won't see me  
Here for dust!  
I'll be too busy with the hot neighbour chick....  
(T.M.I. DUDE!)

CONVICTS:  
Look down   
Look down  
Don't look'em in the eye.

CONVICT FIVE:  
How freaking long before you give me pie?  
(There is no pie on the set!)

CONVICTS:  
Look down   
Look down  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down  
Look down  
You're standing in your grave.  
Man that sure is depressing.

JAVERT:  
Shut up you worthless dregs of society! Ahem.  
Now bring me Prisoner 24601!  
Your time is up and your parole's begun.  
You know what that means.

Valjean:  
Yeah, I don't have to keep the fact that I screw my sister in private a secret anymore!

Javert:  
That's not what you're here for.

VALJEAN:  
It isn't?

JAVERT:  
*SIGH* No.  
It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave.  
You are a thief!

VALJEAN:  
This must be about the bread thing.  
I stole a loaf of bread!

JAVERT:  
You robbed a house!

VALJEAN:   
I broke a windowpane!  
My sister's child was close to death....  
And we were starving!

JAVERT:  
You will starve again,  
Unless you learn the meaning of the law!  
On second thought, don't learn the meaning of the law.

VALJEAN:  
I know the meaning of those nineteen years...  
A slave of the law!

JAVERT:  
Five years for what you did!  
The rest because you tried to run....  
Yes, 24601!

VALJEAN:  
My name is Jean Valjean!

JAVERT:  
And I'm Javert!  
Do not forget my name!  
Do not forget me 24601!

VALJEAN:  
But....I still have no idea why I'm here...

**Author's Note:**

> "KUDOS" if you think I should continue!


End file.
